2014-02-08 - Cutscene: Hank and Hank
Hank didn't golf, but he would golf for his friend Henry Pym. They had found a golf course and were about to tee off. Hank was wearing salmon and tan checkered pants, a salmon colored golf shirt and a cream colored golf Cap. He carries with him a set up newly purchased clubs. As they approach the first Tee. He looks back to Henry, "So are you much of a golfer?" Ant-Man is struggling to pull his own set of clubs out of the back of the cart. He's wearing a pair of rainbow striped pants, a Hawaiian shirt and a yellow and black 'Wasp' cap he had kicking around since he bought it for a gag on Janet. "Uh not for quite a few years. Grad school got in the way and then I had my origin and you know what that's like. But how hard can it be?" Beast grins, "I don't know, Hank. But I mean, I have played my share of sports. It's not all just a matter of Physical ability but also a matter of training and coordination." He frowns, "Sort of like physical combat. I'm not a golfer." He raises an eyebrow, "We're so going to suck at this to quote the vernacular." He starts to set out a golf ball and tee off. Ant-Man smiles and fishes a golfball out of his pocket. "See this ball, Henry? You can't lose it. You hit it in the rough it goes /b-deep./ You hit it in the trees it has an altimeter and goes /bee-woop./ You hit it into the water and a small led and speaker deploys on a fibre optic line to rise to the surface and strobe while going /d-deet!/ Slick hunh?" Beast starts to wave the club around and takes measurements then swings back to hit the ball and whiffs before falling down. He looks around and stands up wiping himself off, "DO OVER!" He looks at Pym, "So Where you get it?" Ant-Men says, "An ant found it. Do over ... okay." Beast groans, "That's horrible." He moves to try to hit the Golf ball swinging and the ball goes flying but hooks over into the woods. Ant-Man looks and lets out a low whistle. "One has to admire the democratic foundations of golf. Relative strength and almost every other physical stat means little. It is a test of focus and ability. You could play Thor and he'd have no advantage. Apart from blasting you with lightning I mean. Of course if one was smart enough to work out the optimum trajectories and angles of attack ..." He swings and misses the ball by a fraction of a millimeter, knocking it off the tee. Hank looks off into the distance and asks, "Hey do you see it? Wow I really must have found the sweet spot!" Beast looks down at the golf ball and then at Hank, "Uhm, I'm not so sure there Dr. Pym. I'm thinking your ball might be a Senator and just entered a committee on if it wanted to get hit or not." He shrugs, "I understand what your saying, but Thor learning how to hit the ball properly would be like any other sport. Though If you invited Banner along. Which you should most certainly do next time along with Stark for entertainment. Besides then the Hulk." Ant-Man looks down at the ball and jumps a little. "Son of a mother ... do over? O|I think this club is defective is what I think!" Beast grins, "Do over." He says crossing his arm, "Remember Democracy." He says giving Pym a grin and stands out of Pym's way. Ant-Man does a stylized bow to Beast. "A pleasure to participate with such a champion of fair play." He takes a deep breath and take a mighty swing straight and true that again misses. So massive is the stroke that as the club reaches the apex of the swing Dr. Pym pulls it back. The club connects solidly with the ball sending it whizzing towards Beast! Beast ducks down low and watches the ball graze his hair, "Oh my stars and Garters! Thank God, I have changed my hairstyle." He looks at Pym, "Uhm... who suggested you play golf?" Ant-Man walks over to Beast and bends over to retrieve his cap. He dusts it off and hands it to Beast. "Apologies. I read somewhere that it was good for nerves. I am cancelling my subscription to that periodical and considering a strongly worded letter of rebuttal. Good for my nerves. Well take your stroke." Hank is choking the metaphorical life from his 5-iron. Beast points to his ball way out in the rough, "My Ball is out there. I think you need to hit yours till you catch up." He shrugs his shoulders, "What else do you do to relax? Golfing may not be your thing. It looks to be frustrating you. Maybe we should have started with Minat... put put golf." Ant-Man looks out as if seeing the ball for the first time. "No we ocunt the number of strokes we take to get to each of 18 holes. I don't understand this. I learned judo, boxing and wrestling from Cap, the man himself! I am far from uncoordinated. I'm a freaking polymath genius! I should be able to play this stupid game! I will not admit defeat!" He grabs the club and drops another ball not even using a tee. "I'll give you mini-golf Henry! Watch this!" He takes another swing sending the ball about ten feet onto a rough patch. The ball begins chiming b-deep, b-deep, b-deep! "Arrrrrrrgh!!!" Beast moves to put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Henry, don't do this. You are above this. Look at it like this, a man with a doctorate in electrical engineering cannot do what a man with a doctorate in genetics can do. It's not that either one is smarter. They have just hone their brain to their specialty. Neither of us is Bruce Banner or Tony Stark. Not that we are not as intelligent as them. But Gamma Radiation and cybernetic armors are not our cup of the preverbal tea. Sports is the same way. A gifted athlete still has to train his body to be able to play another sport." Ant-Man nods. "Fair enough. Hang on a moment." He sets his club in the bag and then grows to 50' tall or so. He picks up the bag and throws it with all his might into the nearby lake. "Hole in one!" Hank Pym shrinks to normal and says, "I motion we hit the casino down the road for some beers and then play the slot machines. Motion carries?" Beast wrinkles his nose, "I was looking forward to racing golf carts." Then he looks down at his hidious outfits. "Indubitably, a wiser idea. That or Black Jack. Let me burn these clothes though. Should we see if Janet and Jessica wish to join?" Ant-Man says, "Burn the clothes first. Definitely."